


The Home Fires

by Ciryc_Tal



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciryc_Tal/pseuds/Ciryc_Tal
Summary: One life is traded for another, and the destiny of Mandalore is changed forever.





	The Home Fires

Satine’s eyes slowly opened, her heavy eyelids blinking against the fatigue her unconscious state had brought on her. Her head ached, and her body felt limp, but these sensations also served as reminders that she was still alive. As her senses returned, she looked down at the familiar marble floor of the royal palace’s throne room. She then realized that she was currently being carried, slumped over the shoulder of a large form.  
After a few moments, her memories of the past hour returned. She had been sitting in her prison cell, awaiting whatever fate the usurpers had in store for her. And then he came. Obi. Her shining Jedi knight. He had answered her call and had come to rescue her.  
But their attempt to escape had failed. They were stopped by members of Death Watch, as well as the two male Zabrak whom she had briefly met when she had first been imprisoned by Vizsla. One of them was tall, almost beast-like in appearance, with yellow and black skin and long, jagged horns. The other man was shorter with red and black skin and smaller horns, but seemed to be the leader over the larger one. She especially remembered the calculating malice behind his yellow eyes.  
Yes, she remembered. He was called Maul. The Zabrak Sith warrior whom Obi had fought on Naboo more than ten years ago. The one who had killed Jedi Master Qui-Gon, Obi’s teacher. She had met Qui-Gon in her youth when Obi was still a Padawan. They had been sent to protect her during Mandalore’s last civil war. Qui-Gon was such a patient and kind soul. Strong in his principles, yet possessed the willingness to think outside of the Jedi’s usual dogmatic teachings. She was glad that Obi was able to find such a teacher.  
Yet despite Obi telling her that he had dispatched Maul shortly afterwards, somehow the man was still alive. She wasn’t sure what interest Maul had in Mandalore, but now it seemed clear to her that his ultimate scheme involved revenge against Obi. She was also sure that he was somehow involved in Pre Vizsla’s takeover.  
After a moment, she was hoisted off the shoulder that had been carrying her. It was the yellow-skinned Zabrak. He glared at her and pointed to the ground, indicating for her to kneel. Lowering her gaze in defeat, Satine complied. She took a moment to look around her. Two Death Watch commandos flanked her in front of the steps to the throne. Almec stood to her left. He seemed intent on avoiding eye contact with her. To her right, the large Zabrak moved over to the right side of the throne. Seated upon her former throne was Maul. He smirked at her when her eyes met his, and she quickly looked away.  
So that’s how it is, she thought. Maul had claimed the rule over Mandalore from Vizsla, and was now using Almec as a puppet. One thing Satine knew about the Sith was that they desired power above all else, and it seemed that this one had decided to use Mandalore as a stepping stone toward his ambitions. And since Mandalore would never accept an outsider as their ruler, Almec, whether willing or not, had offered his services as a public face of government.  
And all this time, the plot had been unfolding in secret.  
Not a minute later, she saw three figures approaching the throne. Two more Death Watch commandos escorted a prisoner, also dressed in Mandalorian armor. Only the prisoner had no helmet. Satine’s heart sunk when she saw who it was.  
Obi…  
He had been captured too. And now, Maul’s plan for revenge against him would begin.  
Satine looked at Obi, silently trying to apologize to him for bringing him into this. But she dared not speak a word.  
The silence was broken by Maul, addressing Obi. “Your noble flaw is a weakness shared by you…”  
As Maul spoke, Satine suddenly felt her body being lifted from the ground by her throat like an invisible noose hoisting her up. Instinctively, she began to grasp around her neck, trying desperately to free herself. But her fingers found nothing but air, and she could do nothing as she felt the breath being wrestled from her body. She choked, gasping for air, but she could already feel her body rapidly weakening.  
“...and your Duchess,” Maul finished, taunting Obi, who could do nothing but watch helplessly.  
Maul stood from the throne, and Satine could see Maul’s hand held upward. He was using his powers in the inhumane ways she had read about in Mandalore’s history texts.  
“You should have chosen the Dark Side, Master Jedi,” Maul continued in a low voice as he stepped toward Obi, who was being held back by the armed guards at his sides.  
Even as she struggled for breath, Satine could feel herself moving alongside behind Maul as he approached Obi.  
Please, Obi, she pleaded mentally with him. Run!  
Obi glared defiantly at Maul. But he made no sign of running. She knew that if he wanted, Obi could easily knock over the guards at his side and make a break for the door. But in her heart she knew why he didn’t. He was staying for her. He was determined not to leave without her.  
I’m going to get him killed, Satine thought gravely to herself.  
“Your emotions betray you,” Maul continued, stopping at the base of the steps. “Your fear, and yes, your anger.” He hissed the last few words at Obi, who appeared to be suppressing the emotions Maul accused him of.  
“Let your anger deepen your hatred!” Maul coaxed him.  
“Don’t listen to him, Obi-” Satine had managed to summon the strength to croak out a few words, but she was quickly silenced by the larger Zabrak.  
“You can kill me, but you will never destroy me,” Obi said calmly, his head slightly lowered. He then turned his gaze up at Maul. “It takes strength to resist the Dark Side. Only the weak embrace it!”  
“It is more powerful than you know,” Maul countered as he slowly turned away from Obi.  
“And those who oppose it are more powerful than you’ll ever be!” Obi said boldly.  
At least on the surface, Obi’s spirit didn’t seem to be broken. And Maul’s anger at that was clear as he snarled in rage.  
“I know where you’re from,” Obi continued. “I’ve been to your village. I know the decision to join the Dark Side wasn’t yours. The Nightsisters made it for you-”  
“Silence!” Maul snapped, sweeping a hand broadly at Obi as he turned back to him. Obi’s attempt to empathize with Maul had no effect. This monster truly had no heart that could be touched. There was simply no reasoning with him.  
“You think you know me?” Maul demanded as he strode closer to Obi, leaving Satine behind him, still gasping for breath. “It was I who languished for years thinking of nothing but you! Nothing but this moment!” At that last statement, he pointed back toward Satine.  
Satine continued to struggle as she felt the terror of Maul’s intentions rapidly approaching their conclusion.  
Obi, please...save yourself. She repeated the words over and over again in her mind, but she couldn’t say them outloud. She felt the invisible grip tightening over her throat as Maul’s anger rose.  
“And now the perfect tool for my vengeance is in front of us.”  
As Maul’s voice turned more sinister, Obi’s face ceased hiding his concern for Satine.  
Maul stepped backward toward Satine, brandishing the familiar hilt of the Darksaber. “I never planned on killing you, but I will make you share my pain, Kenobi.”  
Satine felt Maul tighten his grip on her, squeezing with machine-like strength. Obi was forced onto his knees by the guards, and Satine could hear the sound of the Darksaber being ignited in Maul’s hand.  
Satine’s eyes squeezed shut, gasping for air, pleading for a miracle. But all hope seemed lost. Overcome by fear, pain, and guilt at involving her beloved, Satine knew she was going to die.  
I’m sorry, Obi...  
Satine felt herself being jerked forward in mid-air, and she prepared herself for her final moment.  
But it didn’t come.  
Instead, she heard the sound of a blaster bolt, and at the same time felt herself tumble onto the ground, released from Maul’s invisible grip, and still alive. As her coughed, struggling to regain her breath, she looked up at the scene that was rapidly unfolding before her.  
Maul stood clutching what appeared to be a blaster burn on his hand that had been holding the Darksaber. He was glaring in the direction of the entrance of the throne room. Satine turned to follow his gaze to see a surprising and welcome sight. Dressed in her Mandalorian armor, blaster drawn and surrounded by her Nite Owl allies, was Satine’s sister, Bo-Katan.  
“Get away from her, outsider scum!” Bo growled at Maul.  
“Kill them!” Maul barked.  
The throne room erupted in a hail of blaster fire. But it was short-lived. The Death Watch guards fired back at the Nite Owls, but the Owls had the element of surprise in their favor, and the guards were quickly dispatched. The large Zabrak drew his dual-bladed red lightsaber and began deflecting blaster bolts from his attackers, while Almec quickly crouched behind the safety of the throne. Recognizing his opening, Obi stretched out his hand and used the Force to reclaim his lightsaber, which had been hanging from the large Zabrak’s belt. He then reached down to Satine, grabbing her arm and helping her up.  
“Let’s go!” he said hurriedly.  
Satine, though still feeling weak from Maul’s grip, wasted no time in getting to her feet and running alongside Obi to the corridor. Bo and her warriors continued their assault on the two Zabrak, allowing Obi and Satine to slip past them. Bo and several of her Owls quickly followed in step behind.  
“No!” the monstrous howl of Maul echoed in the throne room behind Satine. “You will not escape!”  
There was a sound almost like thunder, and Satine could hear the clattering of Mandalorian armored bodies hitting the walls. She looked behind her to see the two Zabraks now chasing them. Maul had picked up the Darksaber again, the black blade gleaming in his hand. Even with the distance between them, Satine could see the rage that burned in his eyes.  
“Run! Keep running!” Bo shouted. Satine turned her attention back in front of her. Bo had ran ahead of Satine, leading them toward the narrow passage that lead out to the balcony. Behind them, the Owls fired backward at the two Zabraks, who deflected the attacks with their blades as they continued their pursuit.  
The group quickly reached the balcony, and the entire city opened out in front of her. Just as they did, Satine saw a speeder rise up from below the balcony, carrying three of Bo’s comrades. Before she could even step up onto the railing, she felt Obi pick her up in his arms and he leapt onboard. “Go!” Obi snapped at the pilot, and the speeder took off away from the palace. Bo and her Owls leaped over the edge of the balcony behind the speeder, activating their jetpacks and taking to the sky. They continued to cover their escape, as Satine looked behind her to see the two Zabraks appear onto the balcony.  
“KENOBI!” Maul screamed after Obi, his voice carrying through the air.  
But it seemed that they were out of the Zabrak’s reach, and Maul’s enraged face rapidly faded into the distance.  
Bo caught up to the speeder and landed herself onboard. She removed her helmet, took a final glance behind them, then turned to Obi. “We have to get the Duchess offworld,” Bo said. “We have a ship ready at the docks.”  
“We should return to Coruscant,” Obi said. “Once the senate learns that Maul has usurped the throne of Mandalore, the Republic will send an army back here to defeat him and reinstate the Duchess.”  
“An army of invaders, you mean,” Bo countered as she narrowed her gaze at Obi. “This is our fight, and we won’t let the Republic use it as an excuse to occupy Mandalore.”  
“Don’t you see?” Obi shot back. “This isn’t just another Mandalorian power struggle! Maul is a Sith. As long as he breathes the entire galaxy is at risk!”  
“Enough!” Satine blurted out. “We can discuss our next move later. For right now we just need to get off Mandalore.”  
Bo and Obi glared at each other once more, but then turned to Satine.  
“Of course, Duchess,” Obi said, using her title as he always did when others were present. “I’m...I’m just so glad that you’re safe.”  
Satine couldn’t resist smiling at him. “And you as well.” She turned to her sister. “Thank you, Bo.”  
Bo nodded curtly, and stepped up toward the pilot’s seat to give him instructions.  
Not minutes later, the speeder had arrived at a dock at the edge of Sundari. As the speeder slowed to a crawl, Satine noted that the area seemed deserted, save for a few rusty shipping containers and forklifts. Undoubtedly, the Nite Owls had a number of undisclosed locations for them to conduct their operations separately from Death Watch. Bo was always someone who could be counted on to be prepared.  
Just as the speeder’s passengers began to disembark, the hum of a starship engine could be heard, quickly followed by the familiar silhouette of a Kom'rk-class transport. Compared to most troop transports, the Kom'rk was on the small size, carrying at most 24 passengers. However, one of its great advantages was that it was compact enough to be operated by a single pilot. The perfect vehicle for a small operation like Bo’s.  
“Right on time,” Bo said with relief as the ship began to land.  
The transport’s sharp wings folded upright as it descended gently on the port. An entry ramp lowered, and several Nite Owls hurried out of the ship, taking up defensive positions.  
“Don’t worry,” Bo said. “Once we’re offworld, we’ll regroup with our allies.”  
Satine followed the group toward the ship, finally beginning to relax. But just as her heart started to calm, she heard multiple hissing sounds all around, and suddenly the area around the entry ramp burst into a fiery explosion, knocking her backward into Obi’s arms.  
“Ambush!” Bo shouted. She drew her dual pistols and began firing into the air.  
Above, several Death Watch commandos surrounded the escapees, their jetpacks steadying their descent as they fired downward. Either the Owls’ escape wasn’t fast enough, or Death Watch had been keeping an eye on this location.  
Satine stood, keeping her head down.Obi ignited his lightsaber, standing in front of Satine, deflecting blaster bolts away from her. Satine couldn’t help but feel another pang of guilt as she watched the man bravely risk his life to protect her.  
Bo and her remaining Owls seemed to have the upper hand against the Death Watch troops, but it wouldn’t be long before more reinforcements would arrive.  
Bo fired a bullseye that took down yet another flying Mandalorian, and the dead soldier fell with a hard thud. She turned to Obi impatiently. “Get her aboard!”  
Satine looked back toward the ship. Although the entry ramp had been damaged, the ship still appeared to be in working order. A few more of Bo’s Owls waited at the entryway, urging Satine and her companions to join them.  
“Right!” Obi acknowledged. “He grabbed Satine’s hand and pulled her behind him, and the two ran for the ship. Obi quickly picked up Satine like he did before, leaping up onto the ship. Two Owls grabbed Obi’s shoulders and helped Satine to her feet once she was safely inside. A moment later, Bo appeared inside the ship too. “Go go go!” she ordered.  
An emergency hatch closed over the damaged entry ramp, and Satine felt the ship rumble to life and slowly take off. It was at that moment she remembered what had happened last time she and Obi had tried to escape on a ship while surrounded by armed Mandalorians.  
“Bo, their rockets!” Satine said urgently.  
Bo removed her helmet and ran to join the pilot of the transport. “Don’t worry,” she said. “They won’t be a problem.”  
“Incoming projectiles!” the helmeted pilot said.  
“Fire flares!” Bo commanded.  
The pilot pressed a button, and Satine heard several sparks being ignited all around the ship. Immediately after, several explosions could be heard, but she felt nothing impact against the ship. The flares must’ve successfully attracted the heat-seeking missiles that had once shot down Obi’s ship.  
“I suppose no one is better equipped to fight Mandalorians than Mandalorians,” Obi quipped.  
Just then, the entire ship lurched. Obi managed to keep his footing while Satine held onto him, but several of the Owls were knocked off their feet.  
“Did something hit us?” Bo asked the pilot.  
“No, ma’am,” the pilot quickly replied. “It’s more like-”  
“Something is pulling us!” Obi finished, a terrible realization showing on his face. He ran over to the helm, and Satine joined him. “Pilot, pull up a visual of the dock!”  
Satine got the feeling that the pilot didn’t like taking orders from a Jedi, but he complied. A viewscreen flickered on, and Satine gasped. Below their ship, surrounded by the dead bodies of their Death Watch followers, were the two Sith, reaching out to the ship with their hands. Maul’s devilish face was warped with enraged determination. They were using the Force to keep the ship from escaping.  
“If they delay us like this, reinforcements will arrive and blow us out of the sky!” the pilot said frantically.  
“Doesn’t this ship have anti-personnel weapons?” Bo demanded.  
“It does, but I can’t move the ship! They’re keeping me from bringing it around!” the pilot protested, his hands uselessly manipulating the controls.  
“Relentless bastards,” Bo cursed, biting her lip.  
Satine looked to Obi, her face fraught with worry. The helpless feeling she carried with her over the past few days was increased a hundredfold.  
Just then, Obi’s expression darkened. He stared at the ground for a moment, then looked at Satine, saying nothing. The look in his eyes was filled with pain.  
“Obi?” Satine asked, wondering what in the world he was thinking.  
Obi then turned to Bo. “You must get her to safety. No matter what.”  
“Obi, what are talking about?” Satine asked. “We’re all leaving together!”  
“Not today,” Obi said. He briefly cupped Satine’s face in his gloved hand, perhaps the most intimate gesture they had shared in what felt like a lifetime. “I love you, Satine.”  
Before Satine could touch her own hand to Obi’s, he pulled it away and ran for the entry ramp. He slammed the button for the emergency hatch, and the whistling sound of the wind rushed into the ship as it slid open.  
“Obi no!” Satine called after him. He’s leaving! He’s going to sacrifice himself so we can get away!  
Obi took one last look at Satine.  
And he jumped.  
“Obi!” Satine screamed. She dashed desperately toward the hatch, but one of the Owls had already closed it again and blocked her way. Two other Owls forcefully grabbed Satine by the shoulders, holding her back. “Let me go!” Satine demanded. “We’re not leaving without him!”  
“If we don’t leave now, his actions will have been in vain!” Bo retorted. “ Let’s get out of here!” she ordered the pilot.  
Her heart and mind racing, Satine hurried over to the pilot’s chair. The viewscreen that had showed them the dock was still on. She could now see Obi, locked in combat with the two Sith, their lightsabers whirling and flashing on the screen.  
Please Obi, she begged. Please, win.  
She could feel the ship start to move away, but the viewscreen’s frame stayed fixed on the dock. She could Obi was quickly fatiguing. He hadn’t fully recovered from their earlier escape attempt. The fury of each of the Siths’ attacks struck fear into her heart.  
He can beat them, Satine thought to herself. I know he can.  
The image in the viewscreen began to grow smaller. The large Zabrak and Maul coordinated their attacks, slashing and slicing at either side of Obi. Obi struggled to match their pace. He swung at Maul’s head, but Maul ducked under the attack. The momentum of the attack exposed Obi’s back, and the large Zabrak swung at him, catching his shoulder with the scarlet blade. The attack caused Obi to stumble, and he spun while holding up his lightsaber.  
It was at that moment that Maul charged forward, driving the black blade of the Darksaber right into Obi’s chest. After standing frozen at the edge of Maul’s blade for a moment, Obi collapsed onto the ground.  
Satine felt her heart freeze. Her eyes widened, her breath shortened, and her soul was overwhelmed by the weight of a thousand suns.  
“No,” she whispered. She wanted to scream. But she had no strength left in her. Overwhelmed by her utter powerlessness, all she could do was sink to her knees.  
“Obi...no…”  
She could feel herself being caught by someone from behind, and she was gently lowered to the ground.  
But the feeling of being held faded as her senses began to shut down. The inside of the ship seemed to darken, and the voices around her sounded like they were drawing farther and farther away from her.  
“Get the medkit!”  
“We’ve got a squad of fighters incoming!”  
“Are our reinforcements here yet?”  
“Almost, we just need to hold them off for a little while!”  
“Man the gunner stations!”  
“Satine, hold on!”  
The voice of her sister was the last thing she heard before Satine completely blacked out.

...

When Satine awoke, she was greeted by a soft mattress beneath her. She immediately sat up, the grogginess of sleep immediately disappearing. When she saw that she was in a guest room and not a cell, she sighed with relief. Taking a moment to get her bearings, she studied her surroundings.  
The air felt slightly chilled, a stark contrast from the well air conditioned interior of Sundari or the arid heat of the barren Mandalore landscape. The walls of the room were stone, mostly bare. The windows on one side of the room, however, were made completely of glass, presenting a view of a snowy landscape and forest of evergreen trees. The sky was dark and cloudy, blocking out the warmth of any nearby suns.  
The sight was an all-too familiar one.  
I’m on Krownest, Satine reazlied. It was a frozen planet in the Mandalore system.  
Which means this home belongs to…  
Just then, there was a knock, and the bedroom door slid open. Satine turned to see a female figure emerge, holding a tray. She was dressed in Mandalorian armor, with black hair tied back in a bun. The woman carried herself with an air of dignity and grace.  
“I brought you some tea, Duchess.”  
‘Ursa!” Satine said in surprise. After a moment, Satine relaxed her shoulders, and smiled. “It’s been a long time, my friend.”  
Ursa’s usually stoney face now wore a small smile. “Yes. It certainly has.”  
Ursa walked over to the bed, placing the tray on an end table and seating herself on a stool. Placed on the tray were a teapot and two cups. Ursa took the pot and began pouring the hot liquid. Satine watched the steam dissipate in anticipation. A cup of tea sounded wonderful right about now.  
“I thought we might have some tea, like in the old days,” Ursa said.  
Satine sighed. “After the last few days, I can think of nothing I’d like more.”  
Satine adjusted herself in the bed and accepted the cup. As she held it in her hands, memories of Obi flooded back into her mind. Despite all of their arguing about their ideals, they were always able to agree on the simple pleasures of hot tea.  
Satine gripped the cup, suppressing the urge to break down into tears. But she was never one to wear her heart on her sleeve. And catching up with an old friend was a welcome distraction.  
“I had heard that your clan had joined Death Watch. Needless to say, I was saddened by the news,” Satine said.  
Ursa took a sip. “When Pre Vizsla died, Death Watch-the Death Watch that we had joined anyway, died with him. Quite honestly, I’m not sure where we’re headed now.”  
“War always brings uncertainty with it.” Satine took a sip, the warm liquid soothing her throat. She remembered this blend from many years ago. It was Ursa’s favorite.  
“Might I ask how you’ve been these last several years?” Satine asked, trying to keep the conversation light.  
Ursa smirked slightly. “Well, I’m a mother now.”  
Satine almost spilled her cup. “You? I never thought you’d find a man that could live up to your standards!”  
Ursa shrugged. “I was as surprised as you.”  
“I’d certainly love to meet your family,” Satine said. “How many children do you have?”  
“Our oldest is a boy, Tristan,” Ursa said, a fond look in her eyes. “Two years ago we had a daughter.”  
“And what’s her name?”  
Ursa smiled a bit sheepishly. “Sabine.”  
Satine widened her eyes. The similarities between her name and the name of Ursa’s young daughter were not lost on her. “It’s a lovely name.”  
“Don’t think it had anything to do with you,” Ursa said playfully. She took another sip. “She’s a bright girl. But a bit of a handful. She seems to be dissatisfied with the decor of our home. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve caught her splashing paint on the walls.”  
Satine laughed. “The children of a troublemaker will also be troublemakers.”  
The two women laughed together.  
“Are they here with you?” Satine asked.  
“They’re with their father now,” Ursa said. “But you’ll meet them soon enough.”  
Satine took another sip of tea. In traditional Mandalorian culture, men and women were both expected to devote themselves to becoming the strongest warriors they could be, so all other familial duties were split evenly between husband and wife, including raising and training their children. In the old days, there was no such thing as a Mandalorian stay-at-home mother, a custom which many of the Core systems viewed as a peculiarity.  
The thought brought Satine’s mind back to Obi. Maybe if I were a stronger woman like Ursa, I could’ve fought alongside Obi. Then maybe he wouldn’t have…  
There was a knock at the door and Ursa turned. “Come in,” she called.  
The door slid open, and Bo entered, dressed in her armor, except for her helmet.  
“I think I should let you two talk in private,” Ursa said. She took her own cup, but left the teapot on the table. Ursa and Bo exchanged nods, and the dark-haired woman left the room, leaving the two sisters alone.  
Bo and Satine stared at each other for a moment, neither of them saying a word. Bo averted her gaze, then walked over to the window, holding her hands behind her back.  
For a long time, there was silence. Neither Satine nor Bo knew what to say to each other.  
After a what felt like an eternity, Satine spoke first.  
“Well, say it.”  
Bo didn’t turn to face her. “Say what?”  
Bo was holding back. And Satine couldn’t stand it. She stood up from the bed and strode across the room. “You know it as well as I do. What you’ve been saying to me since we were children. Pacifism is weakness! The only strength is might!”  
Bo still didn’t face her. “You’re still in shock.”  
“I know what you want to tell me!” Satine said, her voice getting louder. “It’s all my fault! Everything that happened to Mandalore is my fault! If I hadn’t banished you to Concordia, there never would’ve been an invasion, there never would’ve been a coup, and many Mandalorian lives would’ve been spared!”  
Bo now turned to face Satine, a pained look in her eyes. But she remained silent.  
“But no, I was too proud and stuck in my belief that any sort of aggression could not be tolerated. I believed that if Mandalore, one of the hotbeds of conflict in the galaxy, could have adopted a pacifist policy, then other systems could find a way to do the same. I wanted peace, but was blind to reality! I didn’t change anything when the Clone Wars began. Nor when we were invaded by outsiders!”  
Satine could feel hot tears streaming down her face now. She knew what she still needed to say. And it broke her heart.  
“And it took the death of the only man I’ll ever love for me to realize that my entire life has been a lie!”  
“That’s enough!” Bo snapped.  
Satine fell silent. Her head sunk, and she stared at the ground. “I...I don’t know what to do anymore.”  
Satine then felt a hand gently press her shoulder.  
“There have been times when I doubted what we were doing. And there were times when I wished I could return to you,” Bo said calmly. “But right now we can’t sit here talking about ideals. We have to address the facts. Our homeworld is under the control of a puppet government, manipulated by a force of evil. We can’t allow that to go unchecked.”  
Satine dried her eyes and met her sister’s gaze. Even in times of crisis, Bo was so incredibly strong.  
“What do we do?” Satine asked.  
Bo thought long and hard, then answered. “Mandalore needs a Mandalorian leader. Pre Vizsla is dead, and Almec only cares about himself. It has to be you.”  
Satine took a deep breath. “You were there when Vizsla took over. The people supported him. They would never accept me again. Not after what I allowed to happen to them. Besides, I don’t believe I can completely abandon my wishes for peace.”  
“Peace is what we all want,” Bo said. “Even though Vizsla wanted to return Mandalore to its warrior heritage, he wasn’t interested in joining the Clone Wars. What he really wanted was to protect Mandalore.”  
Satine mused at this thought. Perhaps she and Vizsla weren’t as different as she had once thought.  
“That’s all I want too,” Satine said.  
“And that’s what all of us here want,” Bo assured her. “But if we’re going to save Mandalore’s future, we have to do it together.”  
“But,” Satine said slowly. “I’m not a warrior. I’m a politician. And those...monsters can’t be reasoned with. What can I do for Mandalore now?”  
Bo’s hand slipped off Satine’s shoulder. “Only you can know that,” she said quietly.  
And with that final admonition, Bo turned and left the room.  
For the rest of the day, Satine stayed in her room. Meals were brought to her, but she didn’t eat. And she would see no one.  
Satine felt like she was being torn in two. She had devoted her entire life to pacifism, but now she was certain that something had to change. She could no longer sit by and watch her world be corrupted and destroyed. But she knew that violence was like a circle. Spinning endlessly through the years, and growing infinitely until it swallowed up everything.  
But Obi believed differently. He believed that peace could be achieved through fighting. That there were some enemies who could not go unchallenged. And once they were defeated, the cycle could end.  
Satine wrapped her arms around herself. She wished for nothing more than to hear his voice, assuring her of what path she should take. But he was gone now. Because she had asked him to fight a battle that she couldn’t.  
Wracked with guilt, confusion, and uncertainty, Satine’s sleep that night was a restless one.

…

The next morning, Satine arose from her bed, but she didn’t intend to spend her entire day sulking. She looked out the window, and breathed in the crisp, chilled air. After a hot bath she cleaned herself up, fixing her hair and straightening out her clothes. She looked into the mirror, contemplating her reflection for a moment before heading out the door.  
She knew what she had to do.  
Stepping out into the stone halls of the Wren stronghold, she made her way to the audience chamber. It was buzzing with activity.  
The audience chamber had been converted into a makeshift war room. A console was set in the center, projecting a hologram of Sundari. Several Mandalorians gathered around it, including Bo and Ursa, and they discussed strategic locations and logistics. Surrounding them were Mandalorians coming and going, exchanging reconnaissance reports, inspecting weapons, and other activities. A shrill cry at the far end of the chamber caught Satine’s attention, and she spied two young children, a boy and a girl, chasing each other while swinging staves at each other. From their black hair and faces, she could tell right away that they were Ursa’s children. She then saw a tall Mandalorian man chasing them, urging them to be quiet and trying to redirect them out of the audience chamber. Undoubtedly, he was Ursa’s husband. She would have to meet him later.  
Satine had long ago resigned herself to the idea that she would never have the chance to raise children of her own. But seeing them for herself, she felt somewhat envious of Ursa. For Satine, there was only one man she could have ever seen herself starting a family with. Sadly, that was a future she could no longer even daydream about.  
But just as Satine was feeling melancholy, she spotted four familiar youths not dressed in Mandalorian armor at another corner of the chamber. One of them she recognized immediately. A young man with the same blonde hair and blue eyes as her.  
“Korkie!” Satine called out to him. Korkie pushed past some other Mandalorians and raced up to wrap Satine in a warm hug.  
“I’m so glad you’re alright, Auntie,” Korkie said, squeezing Satine tightly.  
“But how did you escape?” Satine asked.  
Korkie pulled away, smiling. “Yours wasn’t the only rescue operation Auntie Bo had arranged.”  
“Satine,” a voice said. Satine turned her attention back to the audience chamber. Bo had finally noticed Satine come in, and was now looking at her.  
At that moment, the chamber went quiet. All activity stopped, and every eye and visor was now on the former Dutchess. Ursa was looking at Satine as well.  
The silence was intimidating, especially considering that everyone in this room had once been branded a traitor against the New Mandalorians. And yet, Satine felt no hostility or resentment toward her. Satine guessed that she had Bo to thank for that.  
“Bo,” Satine said, finally breaking the silence. “I think it’s time that I went home.”  
Ursa raised an eyebrow. “Back to Mandalore? Now? We still need to gather allies, take stock of our resources, form a plan of-”  
“No, not Mandalore,” Satine cut Ursa off. “My home. The home of Clan Kryze.”  
Bo’s looked surprised for a moment. But then, shades of understanding crept over her face, and she nodded. “You’re in charge here,” she said, turning to Ursa. “I need to borrow a shuttle.”  
“But, where are you going?” Ursa asked.  
Bo looked back at Satine, a smile on her face. “Kalevala.”

…

The Mandalorian civil war that Satine had lived through had cost the lives of many, including Satine’s parents and brother, Korkie’s father. She only managed to survive it herself because of Obi and Jedi Master Qui-Gon. After seeing the horrible destruction that it had wrought on her homeworld, she redoubled her efforts to build a new Mandalorian society that would practice absolute pacifism. And much to her own surprise, she had managed some degree of success.  
However, she now doubted whether anything she had ever done could be looked back on as a success.  
The largest cities of Kalevala had been rebuilt, and were currently under control of Maul’s puppet government. And after the Nite Owls had left Death Watch, none of Bo’s secret landing codes would’ve worked.  
Lucky for them, where they were headed, they didn’t need any landing authorization.  
Satine and Bo had grew up in a rural community far away from the nearest city. It was there that the Kryze clan built their legacy on agriculture, supplying the rest of the planet with precious food. But like any Mandalorian family, they were warriors first, and their trade as farmers came second.  
Still, growing up far away from the city, the Kryze family enjoyed a life mostly free from confrontation. Satine was certain that her relatively peaceful upbringing had been a major influence in shaping the political ideals of her youth.  
But the home that had held so many fond memories for her was now nothing more than a memorial. It had been attacked when insurgents were searching for her. Unfortunately, her parents were still living there at the time.  
Bo landed their shuttle just at the edge of the ruins of their childhood home. Satine, Bo, and Korkie all disembarked. The land surrounding them, once rich with fertile soil, was now barren and coarse. The fragrance of tilled earth was now just a memory.  
The house’s structure was still standing, but it was only a ruin of the fine home it used to be. The walls were still marked by carbon scoring, and there were several misshapen holes in the stone, blasted out by explosions.  
But it wasn’t the ground level of the house that Satine and her family members were interested in.  
Bo lead the way to the door of the house. The uneven door was jammed shut, but after applying some force, Bo and Korkie were able to pry it open. The three stepped inside the house. There was no power, so no lights were on, but Bo lit their path with a small pocket lamp.  
Satine remembered everything. The living room with its soft cushions where she and her siblings would study and talk. The kitchen, where they would prepare their meals with the food they harvested. The table, where they would sit with the family and dine together, sharing moments of cheer and love.  
Now there was just dilapidated furniture, covered in dust and ash.  
No one said a word.  
They didn’t spend even a minute reminiscing about the old days. They had come with a purpose. Bo lead the way.  
They came to a door, decorated with the old seal of the Kryze family. Bo opened it, revealing a long staircase leading down into the basement. The three descended the stairs in silence.  
In virtually every corner of the galaxy, every family home had a few rooms that were regarded as absolutely essential. There were bedrooms for sleeping, refreshers for cleanliness, and kitchens for preparing food. But for Mandalorians, there was one room unique to their homes that was equally, if not more essential to their lifestyle: the forge.  
Forging Mandalorian armor was a rite of passage, even sacred to some. And it was always done with family only. Therefore, a home without a forge was considered incomplete.  
The faint light from Bo’s lamp illuminated intricate carvings on the wall next to them. The carvings told a story of Mandalorians descending deep below the earth, and after considerable trials and effort, they emerged once again, reborn as warriors. By placing the forge underneath the home, going down into it and back up again served as a symbol of death and rebirth. In ancient times, most Mandalorians stayed down in the forge for days, never coming back up until their task of forging armor was complete. Over time, this tradition was slightly relaxed, as people realized they needed to come upstairs every now and then for a break. But they never forgot the symbolism behind the construction and placement of the forge.  
Many Mandalorian forges were lit with modern lights, but the Kryze family forge was always illuminated with fire-burning torches. The three family members found some torches, and after dousing them with oil, ignited them and placed them in sconces around the forge. Then, they set to work at lighting the fires of the forge itself.  
Everything they needed was still there. The tools, the beskar ingots, and even some paints. Even after the war, this part of the Kryze home had remained miraculously undisturbed.  
And now, after years of darkness, the fires of the Kryze family forge were lit once again.  
Once the forge was hot enough, Bo turned to Satine. “Are you sure you want to do this?”  
Satine took a deep breath. “Yes. I know this is what I have to do now.”  
Bo nodded. “Alright. Let’s get to work.” She looked at Korkie. “Pay close attention to everything we do. Your turn will be very soon.”  
Korkie nodded. “I understand, Auntie.”  
In the darkness of the old house, the passage of time was difficult to keep track of. But Satine was determined to see this through. She barely ate or slept. Her delicate hands became rough with calluses, her brow was drenched in sweat, and her pale skin darkened with smoke. The banging of the smith’s hammer rang loud and clear in the forge, each stroke signaling another step closer to completion.  
Satine never could have done it without Bo’s guidance. Korkie observed his two aunts closely, assisting with any tasks he could. Satine felt a pang of guilt as she watched him. It wouldn’t be long before he would be forging his own armor with them. And soon he would be risking his life in open war.  
Just like the rest of his family.

…

Back on Krownest, Ursa Wren stood outside the walls of her family’s stronghold, watching the shuttle that carried Bo, Satine, and their nephew slowly descend onto the snowy field. They had been gone for several days with no contact, and Ursa had been deeply concerned. But she knew why they had left, and she knew better than to disturb them during their task. But earlier that day they had received a transmission, indicating that the three would finally return.  
Now it was time to see just how strong the fires of the Kryze family forge really were.  
The hatch on the shuttle slid open. Korkie stepped out, followed by Bo.  
Ursa waited, holding her breath.  
Then at last, Satine emerged.  
The elegant trappings of the former Duchess were nowhere to be seen. Over a forest green jumpsuit, she wore the armored plates of a Mandalorian warrior. The plates were chiefly a dark blue, but there were also purple highlights that ornamented the edges. Around her waist were leather pouches for ammunition and small arms, and a loin cloth ran down the middle. She wore knee high boots and leather gloves, and her arms were protected by gauntlets equipped with various weapons and tools. A jetpack armed with missiles was strapped to her back. A heavy blaster pistol in a holster was strapped to her right leg. She carried a helmet under one arm, painted to match the rest of her armor. The sigil of the Nite Owls adorned both her shoulders, just like it did on her sister’s armor. Satine’s hair, which usually hung freely, was tied back in a bun.  
Ursa barely recognized her.  
The three relatives approached Ursa, who was still searching for the right words.  
Satine stopped in front of Ursa, a faint smile on her lips. “What do you think?” she asked.  
Ursa took a moment, then replied. “You look like a true daughter of Mandalore.”  
Satine chuckled. “I confess, it still feels strange to be wearing it. But at the same time, it feels like something I was always meant to.”  
“We’ll be going back soon to make armor for me,” Korkie chimed in. “I had hoped I’d be able to a live a pacifist’s life like Auntie Satine, but seeing her like this makes me realize that I have a bigger role to play in this too.”  
Bo smiled at her nephew. “You’re right.” She turned to Ursa. “So, how did we do?”  
Ursa nodded. “We’ve managed to gather all clans and houses who have refused to follow Almec. Not as many as I had hoped, but together I think we make a force to be reckoned with. We were also able to make contact with the Mandalorians who joined the Republic when the Clone Wars began.”  
Ursa turned when she realized that Bo and Satine were looking behind her. She saw a tall Mandalorian dressed in pilot gear heading toward them.  
“And speaking of which…” Ursa began.  
The approaching Mandalorian removed his helmet, under which his head and neck were covered by a body sleeve. His youthful blue eyes greeted them enthusiastically.  
“Satine, Bo, may I introduce Fenn Rau, commander of the elite Skull squadron.”  
Fenn saluted the two sisters. “It’s an honor.”  
“The honor is ours.” Satine said, approaching him and shaking his hand. “I’ve heard the Republic is indebted to the skill of your squad.” She narrowed her eyes with concern. “But I can’t imagine they were pleased when you left the Republic military to join our fight.”  
Fenn shook his head. “No need for concern, Duchess. The Republic has understood that the security of our homeworld takes precedence over all else. We volunteered with that one contingency in place. Besides, when our world is in danger, all true children of Mandalore heed the call.”  
Satine smiled. “Well said, Commander.”  
“I’ve arranged to have all our allies gather outside the stronghold in an hour,” Ursa said. “It’s time the Duchess addressed them.”  
Satine looked at Ursa, a nervous look on her face. But she didn’t protest. She took a deep breath and nodded. “Yes, you’re right. Let’s go inside. I need to prepare.”  
Ursa smiled. “I’ll have some tea ready.”

…

Satine paced the inside of the Ursa’s stronghold. Already, her armor was starting to feel heavy on her. And not in just a physical sense.  
She felt fear, and she felt doubt. Not in the new path she had chosen, but in her ability to follow it, and her ability to persuade others to join her.  
Many of the Mandalorians outside probably still viewed her as weak. As the naive politician who exiled them because they wouldn’t see things her way. Some of them may not be willing to forgive her for that.  
But she had to try. Mandalore’s future depended on it.  
“Satine,” Ursa’s voice called.  
Satine stopped pacing and looked to the doorway where Ursa was standing.  
“They’re ready.”  
Satine breathed deeply, trying to clear her head.  
Obi, please guide me.  
Satine joined Ursa and the two stepped outside onto the balcony.  
On one side of her stood Bo and Fenn, their helmets held under their arms. Korkie stood with his arms folded behind him. On the other side of her was Ursa’s family. Ursa’s husband also held his helmet under his arm, and his two small children stood in front of him.  
Beyond the balcony of the stronghold, spread out over a frozen lake, an entire legion of Mandalorian warriors were arranged in neat rows, standing at attention, their helmets held in their arms. Satine could hear some murmuring among them, but at least none of them were booing her. That’s a relief, she thought to herself.  
Satine swallowed, and began.  
“My brothers and sisters of Mandalore. I am Satine of House Kryze. Many of you may remember me as the one who banished you from our homeworld when I insisted that you lay down your weapons, take off your armor, and live as non-violent people. For that, I ask your forgiveness.”  
Satine could see many in the audience exchange suspicious glances. At least she knew she had their full attention.  
“Mandalore’s history is written in the blood of its people. We’ve fought endlessly, either with each other or with other systems. The repeated conflict has greatly changed the very earth on which we live, reducing it to a barren wasteland. And yet, we’ve survived. Because that’s what Mandalorians do.  
“I wanted to find another way. I wanted to find a way for us to live without killing. I was convinced that the cycle of violence could be broken if we completely discarded all tools of aggression. And for a time, it worked. And I believed that the peace that came to Mandalore could last forever, even when the galaxy became thrown into the turmoil of the Clone Wars. I was prepared to die before I would abandon my beliefs.”  
Satine paused, breathing deep. “But even though I was willing to risk my own life, I risked, and lost, the lives of many Mandalorians. And that is unacceptable. I see that now.”  
The crowd was still silent.  
“Pre Vizsla believed that Mandalore can only survive if it embraces its warrior heritage. I took his words as the talk of a warmongering despot. But in a way, he and I both wanted the same thing. We both wanted to protect our home.  
“And now, our home has been lost. While Almec presents himself as the sovereign leader of Mandalore, he is in fact a puppet, manipulated from the shadows by a living manifestation of one of the galaxy’s oldest and greatest evils: a Lord of the Sith. A man devoid of honor and virtue, he plans to rule Mandalore through corruption, building an underworld empire that will spread through the galaxy!”  
Satine clenched a fist, and pounded it on the stone railing. “We cannot allow this!”  
A few positive shouts could be heard from the crowd. Satine felt confidence building in her, and she kept pushing.  
“Under normal circumstances, the Jedi would be the ones to track down and defeat a Sith. But by allowing the Republic to intervene, we would be handing them an excuse to invade and occupy our world! To that, I say no! This is our fight! By our blood alone, we will take back Mandalore!”  
More approving shouts could be heard.  
No longer will others have to sacrifice their lives for me, Satine thought silently, thinking of Obi. She continued her address.  
“And once we have, we will have peace. Peace which will be maintained through a standing military force that will protect our home from any threat of invasion, governed through compassion and strength!” Satine glanced at Ursa’s children out of the corner of her eye. The little girl, Sabine, looked at Satine in wonder.  
“We will not let our children grow up in the shadow of a tyrannical outsider!”  
The shouts grew into cheers. Satine now knew that what she was saying was right.  
“My brothers and sisters! Let me stand with you! And together, we will restore peace and security to our world forever!”  
The cheers of the crowd built into a roar. Mandalorians held their fists high, whooping and shouting like Satine had never heard before.  
Satine raised her own fist high into the air. “For Mandalore!”  
“OYA! OYA! OYA!”  
The legion of warriors chanted together, filling the valley with their voices united as one. The war to take back Mandalore had begun.  
And Satine would lead the charge.


End file.
